Adventures In Another Life
by poweredtoenail
Summary: Gensou, a little town where one can live out their life in moderate peace. With the new school year and an influx of new residents what is goning to happen to this little slice of heaven? A semi slice-of-life AU that will feature hopefully every character.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something that's been floating around on my hard drive. Hope you enjoy it.**

Sunlight just began to creep in her bedroom when the alarm clock began its horrific wake up call. An arm shot out from under the covers pawing for the source of the noise. She groaned at the prospect of waking up so early, cursing the sun and all of its light giving properties. After finally turning off the alarm clock a brown haired girl sat up in bed rubbing sleep from her eyes. The smell of breakfast began to waft into her bedroom when a voice called to her. She locked onto the scent.

"Reimu, breakfast is ready."

Reimu hopped out of bed and stepped into the kitchen surprised and somewhat worried to hear that voice. In her kitchen a long green haired woman flipped something in a pan.

"What are you doing here?" Reimu stared down the woman.

"Is that anyway to greet your aunt?" The woman sounded a bit hurt.

"Only if she just broke out of prison. Isn't that right Mima?"

Mima looked down at her blue jumpsuit the number 4242 emblazoned in gold across her back, "I just wanted to see you off on your first day of high school. So how is your mother?"

"Working but that doesn't mean I won't hesitate to turn you in." Reimu gave Mima a hard look, "she'll be back around four so don't get caught."

"Fine. Fine. Get dressed and we'll have breakfast together." Mima turned to try to fix her burning omelet. Reimu left to her room to get ready for the day. She slid opened her closet door to find an empty space save for three identical red and white school uniforms. Reimu took the first outfit off its hanger and left to the bathroom. About twenty minutes later she entered the kitchen to find Mima and another sitting at the tiny dining table. She had short green hair and a plaid outfit.

"Good morning," she said to Reimu.

"Uh... Good morning... I guess," she took the third seat between the green haired women. Mima slid her a plate of omelet and toast.

"Mima tells me that you are starting high school today."

"Yes I am." Reimu answered between bites.

"Have a good day today and if that old hag Eiki gives you a hard time tell her 'Yuuka Kazami said to take that stick out your butt.'"

Reimu raised her eyebrows at the prospect. Mima just broke out in laughter.

"Mistress Kazami." someone yelled from the street.

"It seems my servant has found me." Yuuka said to no one in particular. She picked up her parasol leaning against a wall, "excuse me but I have to be leaving now."

Reimu and Mima simply waved. Yuuka took her leave through a window so as not to be found.

"That was nice of her to drop by," Mima took a bite out of her toast.

"What was she doing here?"

"She just wanted to see you off." Mima moved on to her omelet, "Say Reimu, why do you still live in this shack you call a house?"

Reimu took offense to the question. While her house was barely a house with only a bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom it was more than enough for its inhabitants.

"What's wrong with it?" She put her fists on the table.

"Yuuka's offer still stands to move into her mansion. Miko probably wouldn't even notice with how much she works and all."

"And deal with her crazy maids, no way." Reimu slammed her fists down again.

"Just looking out for you is all." Mima put her hands up trying to calm down her niece. Another alarm clock went off.

"Ah, I have to leave now." Reimu stood up grabbing her school bag from the corner.

"Wait I'll go with you," Mima stood up as well.

"But you'll be seen."

"Don't worry about me." She walked over to the knife block and pulled out an eight-inch bread knife.

"Are you really going to walk around like that?" Reimu couldn't help but state the obvious.

Mima on the other hand didn't see a single thing wrong with what she was doing, "let's go," she had a huge grin on her face. Reimu rubbed her forehead as she opened the front door. On the other side of town another individual prepared for her first day of class.

"Where's my hat?" a blonde girl yelled tossing stuff everywhere making her already messy house even messier. The only junk free space in her house was her mattress from which she searched for said hat with a boat oar. She dressed in a simple black skirt and white button shirt. Right next store another blonde prepared for her day. She walked down a hallway into her doll filled living room. Dolls of various types ranging from porcelain to plush lined the shelves, her own inanimate army.

"Must she always make so much noise." The blonde sighed. She picked up a doll similar to herself and stepped out her front door to visit her neighbor. She knocked on the door.

"Give me sec," She heard from the house.

The girl waited patiently for her neighbor, taking a step back when she heard several tumblers unlock. The door opened and a blonde tumbled out along with a wave of junk.

"Here it is." The girl dusted off her hat and placed it firmly on her head, "Hey Alice, want to come in for breakfast."

"Uh..." Alice eyed the junk that spilled out of the house, "Maybe some other time."

"Okay," the girl looked around and picked a particularly large mushroom from the ground and took a bite out of it, "You sure?" she offered the fungus to Alice.

"Yes, Marisa I am sure. If we don't leave now we will be late." Alice stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you taking that doll to school?"

"Yes, why?" Alice pouted.

"Just seems a bit childish." Marisa tipped her hat.

"Says the girl who is wearing a witch hat."

"Hey! Don't dis the hat." Marisa retorted.

"Only if you never bring up the doll again." Alice hugged it close.

Marisa fished her backpack out the junk and slammed the door behind her causing unknown objects to break. Mushroom in hand they made their way to school.

Gensokyo Academy, the only school within three hours and run by the mysterious Yakumo Group. It boasts teaching every subject under he moon from first to twelfth grade. It mascot the Youkai stood as ambiguous as nature of the school. At the front gate our two parties met.

"Hey, Reimu," Marisa yelled to her friend when her eyes shot open, "Master," she yelled and dove into Mima.

"Get off me kid." Mima threw the girl off brandishing her knife.

"It's me, Marisa." she readjusted her hat.

Mima squinted at the girl, "It is you. How is my pupil these days? I told you to come visit me in prison."

"My parents didn't like the the idea I was friends with a felon," Marisa folded her arms, "I'm sure you can guess how that went."

"How are the folks?" Mima picked herself off the ground.

"I got myself emancipated and I haven't seen 'em since."

"So it all worked out than." Mima smiled at her former pupil.

Reimu and Alice shared a glance.

"Yeah. So what are you doing here?"

"Just walking Reimu to school."

"We're going to school too," Marisa motioned to Alice and herself.

Mima felt a pair of eyes glaring at her. Blue to be exact. Eiki Shiki, police officer and part time dean of discipline at Gensokyo Academy. She currently attempted to bore a hole through Mima's head in her hands she began bending a yellow rod almost to the point of breaking.

"I think I should go now?" Mima said to the group.

"Since when have you been afraid of authority?"Reimu teased.

"Since they started walking this way." Mima began to shy away from the group eventually breaking into a full run.

The girls entered the school and fought their way to the class listings.

"We have the same home room." Marisa said to her friends.

"Great another year with the madwoman," Alice lamented.

**A/N: I'm planing this as a series of mini stories all happening within the same... universe, I guess it would be called. I'm deciding whether to make Mokou and Kaguya rival students or cranky old neighbors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This felt like a short chapter but it introduces a bunch of characters. Enjoy.**

Momiji Inubashiri, a rather serious woman made her way home. Between her imposing stature and anger clear on her face pedestrians did their best to avoid her. She felt her cell phone vibrate.

"Hello," she answered.

"Are you going to the interview?"

"Yes Father, I'm walking there now. So leave me alone." she growled.

"Don't screw this up."

"How many times do I have to tell you it was the Captain's fault for touching me the way he did." Momiji yelled into the phone.

"Regardless you shouldn't have assaulted him. He's on life support because of you. This is your last chance." Her father fired back.

Tired of the conversation she hung up the phone without another word.

"Yeah right." Momiji Inubashiri, former corporal of the Ground Self Defense Force, had been stripped of her rank and released from service for assaulting a senior officer. Even with the testimony from her squad it wasn't enough to beat her captain's connections. As a final act of respect her squad Momiji's father, a local politician, barely managed to keep his daughter out of prison on the condition that she is banned from service for life. He gave Momiji the option to go to school or to be disowned. She continued walking down the street when she bumped shoulders with a white haired woman. For a split second their eyes met they sensed each others anger than kept walking. Momiji to her destination and the woman to her house which they happened to be in front of.

A simple house perfect for one, maybe two people to live in. It might have been a fine place to live had not been in the shade. Right next store was the four-story monstrosity that was the Houraisan Mansion and Mokou Fujiwara was their unfortunate neighbor.

"Hey Kaguya," Mokou threw a rock at the third story window, " Get down here so I can beat some sense into you.

The window slammed opened and a black haired woman stuck her head out, "You want to try again. I beat you last time.

"Kaguya, you and I both know that was because you hit me with a rock." Mokou yelled.

"A win is a win no matter the circumstances."

"If you're gonna be all high and mighty I'm out of here." Mokou started walking to her next destination.

"Don't turn your back on me plebeian. Kaguya yelled in vain. She turned around just in time to "You Lose" appear on her computer screen.

Meanwhile Momiji looked at the short building in front of her. "Looks like the place."

It was a short gray building with the front entrance leading down into the basement. She knock twice than three more times.

"Who's there," a short pigtailed girl in a blackened lab coat open the door.

"Momiji, so can you give me a job Nitori."

"What happened with the SDF?" Nitori turned her head up at the other girl.

"Long story short I beat up a superior and I need a job to get off my father's back." Momiji hoped that she wouldn't be questioned further.

"You have impeccable timing because that person is back."

"Really?"

Nitori nodded gravely.

_BARKBARK_

A white ball of fluff dove into Momiji.

"Mofuji," she hugged hugged her dog close, "How have you been boy? I have something for you." She took a little red tokin out of her pocket and tied it around the dog's head.

"I was going to shave him to find out what kind of dog he is but that didn't work out." Nitori looked away for a moment.

"No."Momiji held Mofuji tighter.

The first day at Gensokyo Academy has always been a busy one and this one was no different. Keine Kamishirasawa walked into the class that would be homeroom. She placed a manilla envelope on her desk and looked around. Twenty-eight students but she already knew the names of several, it made her head hurt that she knew their names but she did her best to work past it.

"Okay class, welcome to the new year. I will be your homeroom teach Ms. Kamishirasawa." I see there are some familiar faces but lets go around the room and introduce ourselves. The entire front row stood up together and moved to front of the room. Six girls stood at the front of the room. The first girl stepped forward.

"Okay class, My name is Cirno and this is Team 9 she presented the team who was now posing like a super hero team. Keine could only faceplam.

"First up we have second-in-command, the uber hot Dai-chan." A green haired busty girl walked forward. She blushed at looks she got from the boys in the class.

"Next we have the ever happy and optimistic Rumia," Cirno motioned for her to come up.

"Is that so~" she winked at the class letting her blonde bangs cover her other eye.

"After her is our tomboy and shyest member of the group Wriggle get up here."

She stepped up trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Over there being pretty in pink is the prankster, some of you already might know her, Tewi"

Several people in the class glared at her.

"What can I say pranks are in my blood." At that very moment an explosion went off next store. Shaving cream spilled out of the room as students tried to escape.

"I told them not to open the closet." Tewi remarked innocently.

"And the last member of the team wearing the funny hat. Mystia. Give 'em a taste of your pipes." Cirno pulled out a wine glass and place it on a desk. Mystia inhaled as much as she could before singing a single note, pleasant at first but it quickly rose into a nauseating screech that shattered the glass before dropping into a low that vibrated the room.

"And that is Team 9. Any questions?" Cirno said to the room.

"I think that's enough from you all but is their anything you add before I send you all off to the principal's office for endangering the class."

"You're the only teacher for us." Cirno quipped and the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Before you leave to see the principal a few words of caution. This year you all are going to pass even if that means I have to tie you up and shove the book down your throat. Got it." Keine had metaphorical horns growing out of her head. Sensing this Daiyousei pushed the group out into the hallway.

"To the principal's office with you all." Keine yelled right before kicking the door shut.

The rest of class went on without incident especially after they saw there teacher's true color's. Much to the classes' relief the bell rang for lunch and Keine left to the teacher's lounge. She sat in her seat slouching for maximum comfort.

"So you're teaching those idiots again I see." a voice came from the window

"They're not complete idiots. The blue-haired one can do some pretty ridiculous math and that other one can sing really good."

"So they're talented idiots." Mokou let herself in though the open window, "I don't see how that's much of a difference.

"You know you can come in through the front gate, right."

Mokou lit a cigarette.

"And you also know that there's no smoking on campus, right. Did you fight with you neighbor again." Keine sat up in her seat.

"All I did was throw a rock at her window," Mokou put her hands up, "It's her fault for moving her mansion next store to my house," she complained.

_I'm surrounded by children. _Keine thought to herself.

**A/N: Will Mokou get her rematch? Who is Nitori talking about? And will Keine be able to put up with her students? All this and more next time?**


End file.
